


Mornings without you are gray

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: When Keiji woke up, the sheets were cold and the bed empty.---Or in which Keiji is trying to cope with Tetsurou's absence.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Mornings without you are gray

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt to write but it felt good at the same time.  
> I suck at angst, but can someone give me a hug, please?

When Keiji woke up, the sheets were cold and the bed empty. Groggily, he rolled on his belly, arm reaching for the opposite side of the mattress. Empty and untouched, just like it has been for the past few weeks. He wondered if he could even remember his shape on the bed anymore, warm, comforting and so close to reach.

Not quite.

He sat up, eyes fixing the screen of his phone with disappointment. No calls, no texts. Nothing. Akaashi wondered why was his chest still so tight yet so hollow. He should get used to it already, he told himself. The numbness of his heart made it easier for him to hold the tears back.

His day went uneventful. Colorless and sad, just like the void in his heart. Morning routine, work, skipped lunch because of lost appetite, more work and going home. Instead of relief and a smile on his face, Akaashi returned with a blank expression and a dreadful feeling in his chest. He was not ready to return to a cold and empty apartment. He wanted to go anywhere else, as long as he was able to forget about his bitterness. But even the thought of going somewhere else but home felt hollow and foreign to him.

When he unlocked the door and stepped inside, Keiji didn’t expect to see light coming from their bedroom, him being certain that he turned off all the lights when he left that morning. With a frown, the brunet stepped closer to the said room, already preparing himself to face an intruder. But the person he saw was not a burglar.

Kuroo had his back turned to Akaashi, and he didn’t hear the younger coming, being too focused on folding clothes and arranging them neatly by his side. The sight kicked the air out of Akaashi’s chest. The last time he saw Kuroo was weeks ago, and their goodbye wasn’t the warmest. Words that weren’t meant to be said, stunned gasps and shocked expressions, then slammed doors. After that, silence.

“…Kuroo-?” he asked, not believing his eyes. The said man flinched and swung his head to the door, hazel eyes widening before they softened, Akaashi’s name falling from his lips as a hesitant whisper.

“Keiji…”

Kuroo looked exactly as Akaashi remembered him. It hadn’t been that much, but it still felt like an eternity had passed before he saw him. Tetsurou stared at him with a surprised expression, the same amber eyes that he knew so well not leaving his figure. Black, unruly hair, lean but slender body and dashing physique. It took the male only a second to realize that he missed Kuroo more than he thought.

Akaashi couldn’t take his eyes off of the man. Weeks after not seeing or hearing from him, Keiji’s mind was flooded with thoughts and questions. Why was Kuroo here? How did he get in? When? What did he want? But he was quick to realize what was going on, the garments placed on the floor being enough of an answer for him. He came to gather his things and leave for good. It was the only logical explanation, given his absence. Akaashi inhaled quietly and smiled, trying not to show his disappointment.

“You came to grab your things?” he asked, voice barely over a whisper. He hated how painful it was to even breathe, the sinking feeling in his chest weakening his bones to the point that he was certain that he’d fall on his knees at any moment.

As if struck, Kuroo jumped on his feet. He shook his head a few times, mumbled words falling from his lips as he stepped closer to Akaashi. For a second, he hesitated to touch the younger, afraid that he might be rejected. But he bit on his lip and shook his head again, dismissing the dreadful thought. Tetsurou’s hands found Keiji’s chin, the pads of his fingers brushing the raven-haired male’s skin delicately, as if afraid that he could break him.

“I’m sorry…” the words were all but a whisper. Kuroo stared into Akaashi’s eyes with painful softness and the younger couldn’t take it, eyes moving to the red carpet of his bedroom.

“What are you saying sorry for, Kuroo-san?” he wished he could speak with a stronger voice, but what came out was a shaky sigh. Akaashi, ever so lamentably, attempted to smile again, never looking into the older’s eyes. “I’m- I’m sorry I disrupted you. I’ll take my leave if you want-”

He didn’t have enough time to finish, because the bedhead pulled the shorter in a tight hug, arms wrapping themselves around Keiji’s torso to hold him to his chest. “You dumb idiot-” Kuroo scolded him with a soft huff, the words holding no harshness in them. Tetsurou kissed Akaashi’s forehead and his hair, hand pushing the latter’s head closer by the nape to make him lean it on Kuroo’s shoulder. “I never, never intended to hurt you this much… I’m not leaving, Keiji, I’m so sorry…”

The younger brunet hid his face in Kuroo’s shoulder, body stiff and lips sealed shut while the male spoke. He didn’t say anything, arms hanging limply by his sides and body unmoving. But Tetsurou felt the warm dampness on his shirt and his heart broke in his chest. Feeling his tears threatening to fall, he lifted his lover’s face and met Akaashi’s moistened features, emerald green eyes closed shut.

“Baby…” he murmured, lips meeting the wetness of Akaashi’s skin. He kissed the salty liquid from Keiji’s cheeks to his eyelids, from his chin to the corner of his mouth, never daring to touch his lips. Not yet. Akaashi, on the other hand, sighed shakily, every breath that he took being so painful he found it hard to inhale. He tried to hold it in, pretend that he wasn’t close to bursting in hot streams of tears from the burning feeling of suffocation that slowly took over him. But it was enough for Kuroo to whisper sweet nothings into Keiji’s ear and pull him a bit closer that Akaashi let it out.

He clung on the taller with force, broken gasps being heard together with wheezed calls of Kuroo’s name. Akaashi sobbed into Tetsurou’s shirt and clutched it tight in his fists, stiff shoulders now shaking under the gentle touch of Kuroo’s fingers. No matter how bad he wanted to cry too, the older focused on Akaashi, brushing the soft curls of black hair and his lean back, golden eyes fixing Keiji’s figure with a sad, apologetic look. It was unusual for the former setter to let such raw emotions show, emotions that made him look so broken and helpless. But Tetsurou supposed that even his boyfriend's stoicism could be broken after weeks of silence and sadness.

“I’m sorry… I’m here, I’m not leaving you.” the words came out like quiet mantras - a gentle attempt to calm the younger down. “I love you, I still do…”

Akaashi, on the other hand, wasn’t so calm. “I-I thought you came to… to break up- The clothes- you were folding them- …you didn’t say anything…” He was mumbling broken phrases, breath too quick to be able to speak properly. But Kuroo understood him anyway.

He was silent as he pulled Akaashi with him to the bed, fingers locking with Keiji’s as the pair sat on the edge of the mattress. Very carefully, Tetsurou wiped the warm tears from Akaashi’s cheeks and kissed his forehead again. The smaller was calmer now, and to Kuroo, he was still beautiful as ever, even with a red nose and cheeks, puffy eyes and chapped lips.

“I didn’t say anything because I came here to talk and apologize. I wanted to surprise you-” he admitted sheepishly, earning an incredulous look from his boyfriend.

Akaashi was quick to react, his voice a lot smoother than before, albeit a bit raspy. “Well, you certainly did. But I’m not sure if me crying was the outcome that you expected.”

Kuroo’s shoulders flinched and he hurried to shake his head, scared that Akaashi might just have enough and kick him out. Given his reaction from earlier, it was highly improbable to happen, but Tetsurou didn’t want to test his luck. “N-not like that! I wanted to surprise you in a good way!”

“So you didn’t come here to break up with me.” once again, Keiji was direct and short, making the taller brunet flinch again, the implied accusation making his posture slouch slightly.

“…No. When I arrived, you were still not home. I had to wait for you so I decided to do some cleaning and put these clothes away since they were on…our bed.” Tetsurou couldn’t look guiltier even if he wanted to. Head hung low and shoulders slumped, he stared at the hands in his lap, fiddling with his fingers in a nervous manner. What he hoped to be a peaceful and calm reunion turned into a teary meeting and Kuroo couldn’t forgive himself for making his lover cry once again.

Keiji studied the male for a few seconds before he sighed, believing Kuroo. Well- almost. “What do you want to talk about, then? I thought everything was said in that argument and the silence that occurred these past weeks.” The comment was calm and polite, but Tetsurou could feel their sting. It made him keep his eyes down and nod, eyes watering with warm tears.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have left like that. I shouldn’t have told you those things… I shouldn’t have kept my silence and cut off any connection I had with you while being away… I’m genuinely sorry, Keiji. I regret fighting with you and giving you the silent treatment after that… I… I was very selfish and foolish, immature like a child and stubborn, very stubborn… I’m sorry.” If it was Keiji who cried before, then it was Kuroo’s turn now. He hurried to brush his knuckles against the surface of his cheekbone, but he knew that Akaashi already noticed his tears. “I’m sorry…please forgive me, Keiji…”

All Kuroo heard in return was a soft sigh and a murmur, the words oddly similar to ‘dumb cat’. Tetsurou would’ve protested, were it not for the gentle hand on Kuroo’s cheek that he felt soon after, his slightly blurred by tears vision meeting the breathtaking green of Keiji’s eyes.

“Do you mean it?” came his question, hope written in the younger’s irises. “Do you want to be back? A-are you sure you still want…me? …This? Do you… do you forgive me too? I am sorry for what I said as well, I didn’t mean it.”

Instead of a nod or a ‘yes’, Tetsurou smiled endeared and nuzzled the soft surface of the younger’s palm on his face. His eyes were red-rimmed as Akaashi’s and cheeks stained with tears, but his smile never faded. Kuroo got closer and hummed, their foreheads pressed together. “Of course I forgive you, baby. And I mean it. I want it. Always, Keiji. I love you. You know that I would never lie to you.”

Akaashi seemed to be satisfied with the response because he brought Kuroo closer by his nape, his smile almost touching Tetsurou’s lips. “That’s all I wanted to know.”

The kiss that they shared had Akaashi slowly pushed into the mattress, Kuroo’s body warm and strong above him. Weeks or months later, it still felt as sweet as the first time. And they didn’t need to say their ‘I love you’s’. To them, the comfort they found in each other’s arms and the warmth of their mouths pressed together was more than enough to prove it.

* * *

When Keiji woke up, the sheets weren’t cold nor empty. Warmth surrounded him and when he turned his head slightly, he spotted a larger figure next to him, an arm wrapped around his midriff in an almost protective manner. Akaashi smiled and curled more into the naked expanse of Kuroo’s chest, placing a kiss on his tanned skin. Before he fell asleep again, warm and happy, Keiji thought of the previous weeks, and how foreign it felt to lie in an empty bed, covered by cold sheets.

He wasn’t surrounded by coldness anymore. He felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!💗


End file.
